logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Toys "R" Us
This article is for Toys "R" Us stores in the United States. For Toys "R" Us stores outside of the US, see Toys "R" Us (international). Children's Discount Supermarts 1948–1965 Toys "R" Us (pronounced as "Toys Are Us") was founded in April 1948 as Children's Discount Supermarts. It was founded by a Wasington, DC man named Charles Lazarus (born 1923 and died 2018). 1965–1967 In 1965, Toys "R" Us created "Geoffrey the Giraffe", as an official mascot. The "Я" character, found in many fonts, is of Cyrillic origin and normally indicates the "yah" sound in certain Eurasian languages. The "Я" character is also found in the other words, which are the "CHILDЯEN's" and "SUPEЯMARTS" text. Toys "R" Us! 1967–1969 Children's Discount Supermarts changed its name to Toys "R" Us! '''in 1967. 1969–1972 1972–1976 Starting in 1972, the logo's typeface became a bit smoother. Before 1976, the logo contained 8 characters: the T, the O, the Y, the first S, the backwards R, the U, the second S and the exclamation point "!". Toys "R" Us 1976–1980 Toys R Us 1976.svg|Print version (1976-1998) In 1976, the name was stylized as '''Toys "R" Us and the exclamation point was dropped from the logo. This time it contained 7 characters: the T, the O, the Y, the first S, the backwards R, the U and the second S. 1980–1985 In 1980, the logo's color scheme was finalized with the T in red, the O in yellow, the Y in blue, the first S in pink, the backwards R in green, the U in orange and the second S in blue. 1985–1998 In 1985, the logo's color scheme was finalized once again with the T in red, the O in orange, the Y in green, the first S in pink, the backwards R in yellow, the U in green and the second S in red. Some locations would continue to use this logo until the store's closure on June 29, 2018. 1998–2007 Toys R Us (1998, Print).svg|Print version On September 1, 1998, the 1985 logo was modified to add a yellow star outline surrounding the backwards R but within one year, the logo was modified again so the star was surrounded by blue. This logo continued to be used at some locations until it went bankrupt on June 29, 2018. 2007–2018 Toys R Us (Print).svg|Print version The logo once again changed on September 22, 2007. With alternating sized characters, the first S's color scheme was finalized to a red version. There's also a slight change to the T, the O and the two S's. The star was added into the backwards R and it was made larger. Its color scheme was finalized again from yellow to blue and these speech marks were dropped from the backwards R. On June 29, 2018 due to bankruptcy, Toys "R" Us closed all of their stores down in the United States, but is scheduled to return with a new company Tru Kids Brands as part of the cancellation of bankruptcy plans. One of their new brands is Geoffrey's Toy Box. The branches in other regions can still be open. Category:Toys "R" Us Category:Retail outlets in the United States Category:Washington, D.C. Category:Maryland Category:New Jersey Category:1948 Category:1957 Category:Kohlberg Kravis Roberts Category:Bain Capital Category:United States Category:Store Category:1968 Category:Canada Category:Retail Category:Toy stores Category:Defunct in some countries